Siberiaball
Republic |personality = Cool, Simple |language = Russian German Polish Native languages |capital = Novosibirskball |affiliation = Russiaball |religion = Russian Orthodoxy Shamanismball |friends = Ingriaball Kareliaball Polandball Finlandball White Movementball Russiaball (mostly) USAball (sometimes) Mongoliaball Alaskaball |enemies = Chinaball Nazi Germanyball North Koreaball ISISball Faceblock Russiaball (sometimes) USAball (sometimes) |likes = Mining, oil, Siberian Pride, Ushanka, individualism |hates = Feeding Moscow, Bejing and Shanghai, cold, collectivism, when for oil I get nothing |predecessor = Iced clay, Various North Asian groups |intospace = Yes |bork = shiver shiver |status = Cold |notes = Give me independence |reality = Siberian Federal District |gender = }}Siberiaball is an extensive geographical region, and big iced area. By the broadest definition is also known as North Asia. Siberia has been part of Russiaball since the seventeenth century, and makes up 77% of Russia's clay. He was normally used to keep criminals isolated. Siberia tried to become independent, when he realized that his father won't defeat Russian SFSRball, and he even invited ushanka as a symbol of his nation, but he failed. He sometimes now wishes to become independent, but is still most of the time is happy with Russiaball. He is known as that empty area of land spanning Eurasia and the reason why Russiaball is largest country in the world. He loves mining. He is often portrayed with an orange beard and mustache. Relationships Friends * Russiaball - Daddy! But I am of getting olders and I want to take care of myself. * Ingriaball and Kareliaball - Both friends and fellow geographical regions in Russiaball! * Polandball and Finlandball - Is of successful and independents of Russia. * South Koreaball - A sort of friend-ish. don't know much about him. Heard he uses my name as a curse word though... 귤까라 그래 거이 시베리아야 * Mongoliaball - ANSCHLUSS! A sort of friend. * Scotlandball - How are you doing better than me at autonomy? * Vietnamball - You are the only commie who I can trust because you also want to remove Pekin. * Alaskaball friend across ocean. we both have much oil. Neutral * USAball - We both have similar fate and we both have similar ideas. But sometimes I think he helps me because he wants just to steal my oil. * Chinaball - Relations aren't very good but since Dad likes him, I am neutral towards him. Sometimes not, though. (Editor's note: see below) Enemies * Chinaball - ЧЁРТОВ УРОД! ДЕРЖИСЬ ОТ МЕНЯ ПОДАЛЬШЕ! ХВАТИТ ПОСЫЛАТЬ СВОИХ НИЩЕБРОДОВ КО МНЕ! Я НЕ РЕЗИНОВЫЙ! УБРАТЬ ПЕКИН! ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ЗАВОЮЕШЬ МЕНЯ! Stay away from me!!! I hate you! 1969 NEVER FORGET! * Uralball - He stole Tyumenball, Khanty-Mansiball and Yamalo-Nenetsball. * Chechnyaball - muh. Cannot into Independence as well. * Nazi Germanyball - For wishing to create a reichskommissariat on my clay and take oil. * Russian SFSRball - COLLECTIVIST SCUM! 1919 NEVER FORGET!!! Gallery Siberiaball.jpg Siberiaball.png|User:Blocked IP's Siberiaball 1466230 691169317574302 1670062298 n.png|#Defend Polandball Siberiaball hates facebook.png Siberiaball minings.png Links *Facebook Page *VK Page ru:Сибирь zh:西伯利亞球 Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Vodka Category:Ushanka Category:East Asia Category:North Asia Category:Kebab Removers Category:Nazi remover Category:Antiimperialist Category:ISIS Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Vodka remover Category:Ushankas Category:Russiaball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Cold Category:Angry Category:Ice Category:Arctic Category:Oil Category:Oil producer Category:Green White